Asterian Government
Government Layout Asteria is a Unitary state, as opposed to a Federal State, in which the state (country) is governed as one single unit in which the central government is supreme and any adminstrative divisions (subnational units, such as states, provinces, territories, etc.) exercise only powers that the central government chooses to delegate to them. In addition to being a Unitary State, Asteria is considered to be a form of Technocracy, in which those considered most knowledgable and most skillful in their fields are chosen for their places in the government - as opposed to a democratic election, as well as a Stratocracy, a form of government headed by military chiefs, and a Presidential System, in which there is a single leader who works in conjunction with the previously stated systems to rule and guide the nation. The Asterian Government is made up of four parts, the House of Knowledge, the War Council, the Grand Court, and the Grand Minister. *The House of Knowledge consists of leaders in all fields (Education, Medicine, the different Sciences, Engineering, etc.) and has authority over those fields. It is their jobs to ensure that Asteria is always on the road to improvement! The House of Knowledge also determines taxation and determines the different laws and codes of the nation; they act much like a congress or parliament but without the actual reqiuremnt to be elected into office in a democratic manner. To ensure that no one field gains more power than another, the Council of Nine, which consists of nine "Elders" which ARE elected by the people, helps keep the House of Knowledge within check and assists with the votes, they are also the ones which pass final approval over those being submitted for intry to the House of Knowledge. *The War Council '''consists of the military leaders of Asteria (See: Asterian Military ). The War Council is tasked with the defense of Asteria and it's interests, as well as managing all war efforts. The Grand Minister is the only government official with authority over the War Council. In the event of unrest or rebellion, the War Council gains the right to over-ride all orders of the House of Knowledge and the Grand Court, but will still remain under neath the Grand Minister. However, during times of peace, they do not have the authority to over-rule any other division of the government and any conflicts between them and another division shall be settled by the Grand Court or Grand Minister, depending on which division is least biased on the matter. *The '''Grand Court consists of eleven Grand Judges which are chosen b y the Grand Minister and voted upon by the House of Knowledge and War Council. The Grand Court has the authority to over-rule the War Council or House of Knowledge, should they determine that the actions of said division is unconstritutional or violates the lawful rights of Asterian citizens. *The Grand Minister is the supreme ruler of Asteria. W hile the other divisions of the government (the House of Knowledge, War Council, and Grand Court) handle most duties of the government, the Grand Minister has authority over all divisions and is the representative of Asteria to all foreign nations. However, the Grand Minister of Asteria will be reqiures to defend their actions, should they ever over-rule another division of Asterian Government. Asterian Politics Asterians have long been divided on the issues of the time. Whether it be what form of government we should have or what color our flag shall be, if you can think of there is no doubt a debate raging somewhere in our nation over it. The following are the main political parties of Asteria and their standings. Universalists *'Party Name:' Universalists (Plural)/Universalist (Singular)/Unival (Singular; Slang) *'Party Established:' March 11th, 2012 *'Party Ranking:' #2 *'Party Influence (Population):' 31% *'Party Color:' Dark Blue *'Party Ideology:' "Universalists aim for a balanced, fair, peaceful society. They essentially aim to be desirable to everyone. Currently, Universalists are aiming to decrease government interferance within the private trade sector, believing that it is harming trade." *'Party History:' "Founded on March 11th, 2012, the Universalists party was founded after the former Democratic party collapsed. It was founded on the basis of wiping out the high influence of the old traditions from Asteria's Monarchy which collapsed in 1812 but still continues to remain heavily evident in Asterian society; thus far they have only made minor achievements in this goal as it is only a recent change that the Universalists party has gained a more noteworthy level of national influence." *'Party Alignment:' Liberal IndustrialMerchs *'Party Name:' IndustrialMerchs (Plural)/IndustMer (Singular; Slang) *'Party Established:' January 18th, 1984 *'Party Ranking:' #3 *'Party Influence (Population):' 24% *'Party Color:' Red *'Party Ideology:' "IndustrialMerchs aim for a trade-friendly government. As far as they are concerned, if it is not profitable and does not help the private sector, there is no reason to do it. IndustrialMerchs are commonly seen as slightly extreme in their attempts to increase the profit of trade." *'Party History:' "The IndustrialMerchs party was formed on January 18th, 1984, after the former Industrial and Merchants United parties came to the agreement to merge in order to promote their goals of greater, less restricted trade. It is only recently that the IndustrialMerchs party came to a noteworthy level of national influence." *'Party Alignment:' Conservative Unitariests *'Party Name:' Unitariests (Plural)/ Unitariest (Singular)/ Uni (Singular; Slang) *'Party Established:' October 25th, 1836 *'Party Ranking:' #1 *'Party Influence (Population):' 38% *'Party Color: '''Green *'Party Ideology: "The Unitariests believe that the government should maintain control over all aspects of the country while passing on lesser duties to lower levels such as Local or Territorial governments. They have long been the most influencial party, drawing on this to feed an aggressive attempt to prevent other parties from gaining further power." *'''Party History: "The Unitariest party was formed on October 25th, 1836, as the Asterian monarchy collapsed to make way for the new People's Government which continues to exist to date. Their main rival party has been the Federalists party up until roughly 2021 when both the Universalists and IndustrialMerch parties rockets to high influence levels." *'Party Allignment: '''Liberal Federalists *'Party Name: Federalists (Plural)/ Federalist (Singular)/ Fed (Singular; Slang) *'Party Established: '''September 9th, 1836 *'Party Ranking: #4 *'Party Influence (Population): '''6% *'Party Color: Purple *'Party Ideology: '"The Federalists believe that power should not be concentrated on a small group of people, the national government, but rather be divided amongst the other levels of the government as well (Territorial, Local, so on). While their influence has dropped significantly in recent years, it has only inspired further efforts by the party to reform the government." *'''Party History: "The Federalists party was formed on October 25th, 1836 as the Asterian Monarchy was in the process of collapsing. It was once the most powerful party in Asteria, being over-taken by the Unitariests party and, later, the younger IndustrialMerch and Universalist parties." *'Party Alignment: '''Conservative Government Control Control of the country has always been a concern for political factions. Whether it just be a fued over two royal family members or a wide-spread war between two parties seeking different changes in government. The following is how the government is currently controled. House of Knowledge While the number of seats inside the House of Knowledge is not a set number, as it changes constantly to compensate for the changing academics of Asteria, it is still fairly possible to make a rough chart of how it is divided. Main House '''Unitariest: '''31.1% '''Universalists: '''29.7% '''IndustrialMerchs: '''25.7% '''Federalists: '''13.3% Council of Nine '''Unitariest: '''44.4% '''Universalists: '''22.2% '''IndustrialMerchs: '''22.2% '''Federalists: '''11.1% War Council The War Council, while not strictly limited, tends to only house about 100 members. '''Unitariest:' 53.3% Universalists: '28.9% '''IndustrialMerchs: '''11.1% '''Federalists: '''6.7% Grand Court The Grand Court, limited to eleven members, is one of the key positions to hold if a party aims to reform Asteria's legal system or edit it's laws. Control would also be reqiured if one wished to initiate a reform. '''Unitariest: '''45.5% '''Universalists: '''27.3% '''IndustrialMerchs: '''18.2% '''Federalists: '''9.1% Grand Minister The Grand Minister is a key position for any party, regardless of it's size, aiming to seize high influence over the government. *'Current Grand Minister: Texar Monsk *'GM's Allignment: 'Liberal *'GM's Party:' Unitariests *'GM's Economic Allignment:' Socialist-Capitalism Category:Asteria Category:EOEP page